Hope in All That is Darkness
by fanyetnot
Summary: An old threat has taken controll of the Digital World. Now with the return of Michael Kenro, can the digidestined defeat the evil and bring peace back to the world? And can Michael really be trusted? And what is wrong with Takeru. Takari
1. Return of the Darkness

DISCLAIMER: I will never, in the history of my entire lifetime, own Digimon

DISCLAIMER: I will never, in the history of my entire lifetime, own Digimon. It would be awesome if I did. 

Author's Note: Well it only took me an entire year. I wanted to start this story about six months ago, but my parents wanted me to make sure that I was paying more attention to my school work that my Fanfiction writing. Luckily I passed all of my classes and won't be taking as many in the Fall. So that means more time spent on crappy ways to make myself feel better about the way season two of Digimon ended. This story hopefully promises to be good. This time I'm taking a different couples path because of the fact that Taiora prevailed in my last fanfic. This one takes place about four months after the last one.

Well I won't rable on and on so…

… Okay then, enjoy.

Hope in All That is Darkness

Chapter One- Return of the Darkness

"It's spreading!" yelled a running Gostumon. "The darkness is speading!" Several thousand digimon run, trying to out-run a wave of black mist.

A lone teen, stands in the middle of all of the chaos, with a wizard digimon standing besides him. "This doesn't look good," the teen says. "I thought we could handle this on our own but it seems like I was wrong."

"What do you suggest we do?" the wizard digimon asks.

"We find someone who can." The teen runs off with the wizard digimon close behind him. "Will have to hurry. Once that black mist consumes the area we won't be able to leave." The teen then stops running when he finds a small television. He then pulls out a digivice. "You ready partner?"

"Always."

"Then here we go!" The teen points the digivice at the television. A bright light engulfs the teen and the wizard digimon. Black mist then consumes the remaining part of the area.

"Tai!" yelled by the voice of a teenage girl. "Where's my backpack!"

"How should I know?!" Tai yelled back. "I not your backpack's keeper, Kari."

Kari opened the door to her room and exited, a huge mess seen behind her. "Well it isn't in my room."

"Why do you even need it? School's been out for two weeks."

"I left my digivice in it. I'll need it if I plan on going to the Digital World tomorrow with the others."

"Well maybe it's in my room, by the computer."

"Let's see." Kari walks into Tai's room. She looks at his desk. "There it is!"

"Told ya!" Tai yells from the living room.

Kari walks over to the computer and picks up the digivice. Suddenly, Tai's computer lights up and starts flashing. Kari turns her head towards the computer. Two shadowed figures fly out of the computer screen. Kari quickly jumps to her right to avoid them. The two crash to the floor, one piled on top of the other. One of them, a teenager, rises, rubbing the top of his head in pain.

"Owww," the teen says. "You would think that someone who does this often would put down something soft to land on." The teen looks around and notices Kari staring at him. "Oh. Hi Kari…"

"Taaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!" Kari screams at the top of her lungs. "Get in here. I need your help." Kari turns and picks up a soccer ball that was lying on the floor of Tai's room and chucks it blindly at the teenager.

Tai rushes into his room just in time to get hit in the face with a soccer ball. "Ow!" Kari what was that for!"

"Look!" Kari yells. "He's back!"

Tai looks to see the teenager ducked on the ground. "Michael!" Tai exclaims. "What are you doing here?"

"He's here to finish us off!" Kari yells picking up a large wooden object. "Get Agumon and Gatomon! Let's finish him before he can start anything!" She goes to swing the wooden object at Michael.

"Kari, Michael is a friend."

"No he's not. Friends don't try to kill you."

"I told you already, Michael is not our enemy. He did what he did to save the world. Now put down that broken table leg." Kari drops the table leg. Tai turns to Michael. "So, what's the special occasion?"

"Well…" Michael began. "…take me to Izzy. There's a problem in the Digital World."

--

Note: So how was it? I know it was short but it's better than nothing. My next one should be up by next Friday so clear that date. Remember to R&R and I don't mean to rest and relax. It's good to be back! See yah!


	2. What's with the Waiting?

DISCLAIMER: I will never, in the history of my entire lifetime, own Digimon. It would be awesome if I did. 

Author's Note: Surprise, surprise I'm still alive. As you can see I didn't make the set deadline of the Friday after. Sadly I have been beyond busy these past… six months… wow, has it been that long? Between work and AP classes I haven't had the time to continue work on this story at all. But I will no longer make any excuses for not completing this story. Until it is done I will be working on it vigorously. No one needs a lot of sleep, right? I want to give a quick thanks to the people who continued to read my story even though I came close to completely giving up on it.

It is a little vague. Bare with me I just got back into writing again…

… With that said then, enjoy.

Hope in All That is Darkness

Chapter Two- What's with the Waiting?

"A veil of darkness?" Izzy queried. "In the Digital World?"

"Yes…" Michael answered. Tai, Kari, and Michael had arrived at Izzy's place and, after taking a few minutes of Tai keeping Izzy from chucking a laptop at Michael's head, Michael began to explain the disarray the Digital World was in. "… the Digital World is now currently covered in a veil of dark energy. I don't know how to explain it really."

"Well do you know what caused the spreading of this darkness? Izzy asked.

"I'm not a hundred percent sure what really happened. I do know who is behind all this chaos though."

"What?! You do?!"

"Yeah… I do… It's…"

* * *

While Izzy and Michael were discussing the problem in the Digital World in Izzy's room, Tai and Kari were waiting in Izzy's living room. Tai was sitting down on the couch trying to catch a cat nap with Agumon and Gatomon. Kari was pacing around the couch like clockwork.

"Why did we come here?!" Kari yelled.

"Ahhh…" Tai was abruptly awaken from his state of almost sleep. "What do you mean why did we come here?! Michael wants to tell Izzy about the problem in the Digital World!"

"But he is our enemy Tai! No one goes around killing to 'save the world'!"

"I told you already, he had no choice in the matter… besides why would he lie, he even asked us to call all the other digidestined to come assist."

"That doesn't prove anything Tai! For all we know he's is making up this whole crisis to lure us all into a giant trap he has set up for us. I won't let him take Gatomon away from me again! We can't trust him!"

"Kari… I know losing Gatomon for the short amount of time she was gone must have been terrible for you but…"

"You didn't lose Agumon during your fight with Michael… You don't know how I feel!" Kari yelled cutting Tai off.

Just then Izzy's doorbell rang. "Look Kari… let's not argue over this… I have to answer the door." Tai walked over to the door and opened it. As soon as the door opened a teenage girl rushed forward and kissed Tai on the lips.

"Miss me so much that you have me meet you while you're at Izzy's?" the girl asked.

"Of course I did Sora." Tai replied to his girlfriend. "I always miss you when we're not together… but this is important. Did you get a hold of anyone else?"

"Yeah I did…" Sora responded. "Bad news… Joe is in the hospital complaining that the shots he got as a precaution so he doesn't get sick in college… well made him sick. Mimi is unreachable somewhere on vacation with her parents on a cruise in the Atlantic. Cody and Yolei are stuck in a summer camp program… go figure. And finally, Matt's band is currently on tour so he can't make it. Good news is Takeru is on his way here with Davis and Ken. What's this about anyway? All you said on the phone was to come to Izzy's and to call the others and make sure I could get everyone I could."

"To be honest I really don't know. To put it simple, Michael Kenro came out of my computer saying that there is something evil was going on in the Digital World. He then asked me to gather the others. He's talking to Izzy right now."

"I can't believe that… Michael's back? How are Izzy and Kari taking it?"

"Izzy calmed down after a while. He believes that the Digital World is in danger and believes if Michael was evil… he'd be there right now causing the trouble instead of trying to fix it. My sis on the other hand… let's just say she is more fond of MaloMyotismon."

"That bad?"

"She tried to beat him with pieces of the broken table in my room."

"The one that you broke when you and Agumon were chasing that mouse that found its way into your room?"

"Not our proudest moment. Gatomon ended up catching the mouse anyway." Just then the doorbell rang several times in a row. Muffled yelling could be heard from behind the door. Tai shrugged. "Davis is so impatient." Tai opened the door.

"Bout time!" Davis yelled, entering. Takeru and Ken followed.

"Nice to see you too Davis…" Tai replied closing the door.

The three of them walked towards the living room and made themselves comfortable except for Takeru. Takeru just stood there looking at Kari. Kari turned her head slightly in Takeru's direction and then immediately hastily shifted her head in the opposite direction in disgust. Takeru lowered his head in sadness and walked to the opposite side of the room and sat himself in the corner.

Sora noticed the whole thing. She turned to Tai, "What happened between them?"

"I don't really know." Tai replied. "All I know is that one day about four months ago Kari came home saying that Takeru is an idiot and has a brain in need of repair. Kari wouldn't say anything else to me on the subject. I asked Takeru also. All he would do is become really quiet and then say nothing was wrong."

"That's weird." Sora responded. "What could have happened to make those two act that way?"

"It must have been something big to damage the friendship that those two had."

"You mean colossal."

Suddenly the door to Izzy's room opened up and Izzy and Michael emerged through it. "Good…" Izzy began. "… You're all here. Now we can get started."

"Well to begin…" Michael continued. "The Digital World has been covered with a dark magic…"

"… Yes." Izzy persisted. "And we have reason to believe that the Digital World is like this because it is being forced to merge with the World of Darkness…"

Michael continued for Izzy, "… by the world's ruler… Daemon."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Note: How was it? Vague yes. I will be back to my old writing self soon though. I am not going to make promises about my next deadline but I am aiming for next week. I will promise that I will explain a lot more in the next chapter and will bring back some old "friends" (*wink* *wink*). Remember to R and R. Love you all (unless you dislike my work). Cya soon… I hope.


	3. Two Problems

DISCLAIMER: I will never, in the history of my entire lifetime, own Digimon. It would be awesome if I did. :)

Author's Note: I decided to write this one up as quickly as I could. So I got to work right away and only took brakes to go to school, eat, barely sleep, and watch my favorite anime and NCIS (I encorporate everything from that show into my life, including the head slaps on my friends when they do something stupid). This should be the last chapter for a while where the digidestined just sit around and talk. There should be plenty of section in the next chapter…

… With that said, enjoy.

Hope in All That is Darkness

Chapter Three- Two Problems

"Daemon?!" Ken exclaimed out shockingly. "The evil digimon that attacked us two years ago looking to obtain the power of the dark spore that was inside my neck?"

"How is he in the Digital World?" Davis added. "I thought that we sent him to the World of Darkness; where he couldn't escape."

"Daemon was in the World of Darkness," Michael replied. "But he managed to escape by tricking a group of Scubamon that lived in the world that he would destroy their king if they opened a portal out of the World of Darkness."

"Wait…" Tai interrupted. "Weren't the Scubamon those digimon that pretended to be in trouble so they could trick my sister so they could capture her and use her as a tool to overthrow their master?"

"Yea…" Davis added, not sure what Tai had said.

"Yes," Michael answered. "The Scubamon somehow learned how to open portals from the World of Darkness to the human and Digital worlds. That's how they first brought Kari into their world. They taught Daemon their secret and Daemon showed them his gratitude by destroying them and traveling to the Digital World. Once he got to the Digital World he reorganized his armies and, with the power he absorbed from the World of Darkness, he began to conquer the Digital World on sector at a time. He is currently in control of the whole world."

"The rest of the digidestined sat where they were in pure shock. They couldn't believe what they heard. "Why did we not hear about this sooner?!" Davis yelled.

"Daemon moved so quickly that I didn't figure out the world was in trouble until today. That's when I came to find you guys. Izzy and I had spent our time in his room learning what happened and the current state of the Digital World. And right now… things don't look good. We aren't at full strength with only eight digidestined. But Izzy and I have thought up a plan…"

"Hold on a minute!" Kari yelled, interrupting Michael. "How can we believe any of this?! If the Digital is in trouble because of the ruler of darkness, how do we know you're not responsible for his return? You're a darkness wielder! The two of you are probably working as partners and you're leading us into a trap right now!"

"Kari…" Tai responded. "You can't believe what you're saying. Michael isn't here to trick us. He's here to help."

"Tai's right," Izzy added. "I checked it out myself. Michael is telling the truth. And I truly believe Michael isn't the person we had thought he was four months ago."

"He's gotten to you too Izzy?!" Kari shouted. "I can't believe this! I can't sit here and watch you guys get sucked into all this garbage!" Kari then stormed out of Izzy's home and went down the street.

Takeru got up as to go and follow her, but then sat back down sulking. The rest of the digidestined looked at each other, wondering if what Kari said had any truth in it.

"Kari is right to act this way…" Michael said. "I did horrible things the last time I was here. I don't expect the rest of you to sit here and listen to me if you don't trust me."

"Michael…" Sora sighed.

Just then Ken stood up and walked over to Michael. "Michael you can't blame yourself for any of this," Ken said. "You also can't blame yourself for what happened in the past. There is nothing you can do to change it. All you can do is look towards the future and fight to make sure there is one. When I was the Digimon Emperor, I tortured digimon and thing many other terrible things. I couldn't help but blame myself for all the things I had done. I even blamed myself for my brother's death. You're doing the same. You're blaming yourself for hurting us even though you were trying to save us all in the end and you're also blaming yourself for the death of your parents. You can't change what happened and I don't blame you for any of it."

"Ken's right, Michael," Davis included. "We gave Ken a second chance after he gave up the role of Digimon Emperor. I think everyone deserves a second chance. You deserve one too."

"Do the rest of you agree with that?" Michael asked, looking across the room to see the looks on the digidestineds' faces."

"We all think you deserve a second chance," Sora replied. "Even the others think it too. Well except for Kari."

Michael had a contempt look on his face. A single tear welled up on his face and fell down. "Thank you all. I promise that I won't disobey your trust."

"Well good," Izzy began. "Now I feel we should explain the plan we created for dealing with Daemon."

"Yes we should," Michael agreed. "Izzy… you should explain it. You came up with it mostly."

"Thank you… Okay… We know Daemon has control over the entire world. He has appeared to have enslaved all the digimon except for his minions and the entire world now looks like the World of Darkness. We need to strike as soon as possible and we need to strike hard. Now Daemon has also cut off all possible gateways in the Digital World for us to enter from, but he hasn't prevented us from entering the Digital World. One of us will have to stay behind to manually open the portal from my computer. Since I'm the only one here who knows how the program works… I will stay behind."

"Are you sure Izzy?" Tai asked.

"I'm positive Tai," Izzy responded. "I'm not as strong as the rest of you guys anyway."

"As long as you're sure, Izzy."

"I am, Tai. Now to continue… For our battle plan, Daemon is well organized. He has many minions all over the place. You guys will have to get past whoever you run into and make your way to Daemon's castle, which we have learned is not too far from where Myotismon's castle once stood. When you get up to Daemon and finally confront him, you'll need to figure out his one weakness."

"How will we know his weakness?" Ken asked.

"Good question, Ken," Izzy replied. "I don't know his weakness exactly, but while I was researching the Digital World's history I came across some information on Daemon. Apparently Daemon at one point ruled over the Digital World and used the World of Darkness as a plane he created to imprison anyone who tried to rise up against him. One day he was defeated by a group of digimon who figured out his one weakness. Sadly… the digimon didn't write the weakness down straight forward. Instead this is what they wrote: The dark lord has the power of absolute darkness. Only that which is of holy descent may be that of this evil's bane. But only with the ability to brave this evil with a manner of affirmative energy, can one prevail. I believe that what this says is that light can destroy Daemon. This means that Kari is our best chance at defeating him."

"That does make sense," Davis said. He then got up and walked towards the door.

"Davis, where are you going?" Ken asked.

"To go get Kari," Davis responded. "She'll need to be here and she'll need to know she's the key." Davis opened the door and left.

"Okay then…" Izzy started. "As soon as Davis comes back with Kari you'll head out."

"Sounds like a good plan to me," Tai said, getting up to get ready. He and the other digidestined went to prepare for the trip leaving Takeru still sitting in the corner and Michael looking at him.

Michael walked over to Takeru and sat down on the floor next to him. "Ya know…" Michael began. "You didn't mention if you hated me or not when it came up before."

Takeru raised his head in a jolt. "Huh?" He said not realizing that he had been asked a question. "Oh… sorry. I didn't think it was important to mention my feelings on the subject."

"Are you alright? You've been like this since you got here."

"It's nothing. I'm fine."

"Takeru, you're looking at someone who can read people like a book. You don't look alright. What's troubling you? Is it me?"

"It's not you, Michael. To be honest… even though you took Patamon away from me… you brought him back. You can't be that evil. Plus I agree with Davis. You do deserve a second chance. But I am down because of something that relates to you."

"Something that relates to me?"

"Yeah… It also has to do with Kari. We had a huge fight… over you."

"How could the two of you have a fight over me?"

"Well four months ago… right after you left and our digimon came back and we went back in time, Kari brought up her feelings of hatred towards you. At first everyone else besides Tai, Sora, Davis, Ken, and me felt the same way. When she came to me to vent, I told her what I thought. She got mad at me. She couldn't believe her best friend could like a monster. Those were her exact words. I told her that you were like Ken and that we should treat you the way we did him, but she disagreed. She yelled at me thinking that if I could back up someone like you…" Takeru began to cry. "… that we shouldn't be friends anymore."

Michael began to feel terrible. "I'm so sorry for you. I can tell you really care about Kari. This must be hard for you. Soon though, Kari will realize you're not someone she will want out of her life and things will go back to normal. You just have to be hopeful and that is something you're good at, right?"

"Yea…" Takeru replied as Michael walked off to help the others pack. Soon as Michael was far enough away, negative thoughts entered Takeru's mind. 'But I doubt that I things will ever be the same between us…'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Note: How was this one? Did it seem rushed? I should really stop watching NCIS while I write… but it's memorizing. Anyway the next chapter is already in progress and I should have it up soon. Remember to R and R and that Leroy Jethro Gibbs knows everything you do. See ya soon.


	4. Divided They Fall

DISCLAIMER: I will never, in the history of my entire lifetime, own Digimon. It would be awesome if I did. :)

Author's Note: Before you read the next installment of my story, I would like to say that I only have two people writing reviews to this story. Do I only have two fans left?! Now before I go cry in a dark corner, I also would like to mention that Ziva is indeed how you spell her name and that she replaced Special Agent Kaitlin Todd. I also want to mention I have decided to write up a cross over fic with Digimon and NCIS after I finish writing this one. What could be better than my two favorite shows in one fic? Me also owning both shows. Ha… a guy can dream. Well off to the corner…

… With that said, enjoy.

Hope in All That is Darkness

Chapter Four- Divided They Fall

The digidestined were packed and ready to go by the time Davis dragged Kari back to Izzy's, about an hour later. The seven of them managed to pack enough food to last them a good week if they needed. Izzy got his computer ready as Tai and Agumon, Sora and Biyomon, Davis and Veemon, Ken and Wormmon, Takeru and Patamon, Kari and Gatomon, and Michael and Wizardmon prepared for the cyber trip.

"Okay…" Izzy said. "I created the gateway. It will close as soon as you guys get there. I'll only be able to do this once, so you guys won't be able to return until you restore the Digital World to normal. Are you guys ready?"

"We're all ready," Tai replied.

"Alright everyone… Initiating program now…" A bright bluish white light emerged from the computer onto the group of digidestined. The group was then sucked into the computer and then vanished. "Good Luck," Izzy muttered. "You may really need it."

* * *

The group of kids traveled through a tube of white energy. They were floating at a slow speed, slower than they usually traveled on their past trips.

"Why are we going so slowly?!" Davis yelled.

"It's because Izzy has a weak connection with the Digital World network!" Michael yelled back. "It will probably only take a few more minutes to get there.

Suddenly the tube began to rumble. The infinite white began to glow red. Waves of electrical energy began to shoot out through the sides of the tube.

"What's going on?!" Tai shouted.

"Something is trying to destroy the connection we set up!" Michael yelled. "The cracks on the side of the tube can be seen shooting up from the bottom of the tube on from the opening on the Digital Worlds side.

"We'll be trapped!" Sora shrieked in horror.

"No we won't! Whoever is trying to destroy the connection Izzy established started too late. They didn't realize we were coming in time. The rate in which we are traveling is faster than the rate in which the cracks are forming. We'll get there before the tube implodes."

"How do you know for sure?" Ken asked.

"Well…" Michael began. "I developed a good sense of observation from living in the Digital World for a good six years. My eyes can see how fast things move. Plus I did go back to the Human World to go to school… I wasn't going to miss out on an education. Math was my best subject." Michael looked forward. "Okay… This is the end of the tube."

"Be prepared gang!" Tai yelled out as they were once again engulfed in white light.

* * *

When the light faded, Tai, Takeru, and Kari and their digimon were facedown on the ground. Tai got up and looked around. The entire area was completely void of any color. Everything was in black and white except for a few digimon he saw wandering around. Tai then looked back on the ground. He then ran over to Takeru and Kari and helped them up. "Are you guys okay?" he asked.

"Yea… I'm fine." Kari answered.

"Same," Takeru replied.

Tai took another good look around. "Do you see any of the others?" Tai asked.

Takeru and Kari both looked around. They both then looked at Tai and nodded a sad no.

"Where could they have gone?" Tai pondered.

Just then a hand emerged from the group of bushes and grabbed Tai's arm. "Ahhhh!" Tai screamed. "Agumon! Do something!"

"No problem Tai," Agumon said rushing to his partner's aid. "Pepper Breath!" Agumon fired a ball of fire from his mouth into the bush.

"EEEEEEEEEYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! That's hot!" yelled a voice coming from the now burning bush. Michael and Wizardmon jumped out of the bush and rolled around on the ground until the fire was out. They then both got up and brushed the ashes off of them.

"Oh… it's just you two," Kari said rolling her eyes in dislike.

"Michael, are you okay?" Tai asked, rushing to Michael's aid.

"I'm fine," Michael replied, sarcastically. "I only have burns running down my body." Michael let out a sigh. "It's fine. I'll be good to go in a minute or two."

"What were you doing in the bushes?"

"I was scouting around to see if the others were around here. I couldn't find any of them. Then I checked the digivice. They seem to have landed a few miles north of here."

"So then let's go find them."

"My thoughts exactly."

The four digidestined and their digimon began to walk forward. Suddenly, an axe flung around the field and landed a few feet in front of the group. Then, before the digidestined could react, a tall, green digimon flew through the air and landed down in behind the axe. He then picked up the axe and pointed it towards the digidestined.

"Well… well…" he began. "Look's like you guys made it through the gateway before my axe could fully demolish it. Congratulations on making it to the Digital World… or should I say what's left of the Digital World. Now before I begin to hack you four into pieces, I might as well introduce myself. I am Boltmon. I am Daemon's current right hand man and the digimon in charge of his armies. I felt that I should personally welcome you four here. I would ask for all of your names, but I doubt any of that will matter seeing that you won't be alive for long." Boltmon the lunged towards the digidestined with his axe in hand. "Tomahawk Crunch!" he called out, swinging his now glowing axe.

"Agumon…!" Tai called out.

"Wizardmon…!" Michael called as well.

"Digivolve!" The two yelled together.

"Agumon digivolve to…" Agumon yelled. "… Greymon!"

"Wizardmon digivolve to…" Wizardmon yelled. "… MegaWizardmon!"

Greymon charged towards Boltmon. "Tri-Horn Attack!" He cried.

Boltmon grabbed Greymon by the horns and tossed him through the air. Greymon landed on the ground, battered to a pulp, de-digivolving into Agumon. "Who's next?" Boltmon calming said, looking straight at MegaWizardmon.

MegaWizardmon charged in Boltmon's direction. "Magical Blast!" he yelled, firing a beam of magical energy towards Boltmon.

Boltmon jumped to dodge the attack and dove down from the sky right towards MegaWizardmon. "Tomahawk Knuckle!" he yelled, punching MegaWizardmon with a glowing green fist. MegaWizardmon went flying backwards and out of sight. As Boltmon landed, he looked over to see Takeru and Kari going to grab their digivices. "Tomahawk Crunch!" he swung his axe towards the two, knocking them both down before they could pick up their digivices. "Well this wasn't as fun as I thought. You guys were supposed to be more of a challenge. Oh well. At least I can report to Daemon that four digidested perished this day." Boltmon raised his axe as to strike Takeru and Kari when Tai yelled. "Huh?" Boltmon turned his head towards the brunette.

"Let me make you a deal!" Tai called out. "I'm the leader of the group! Take me as a prisoner! Bring me to Daemon! Let him do what he wants with me! Just spare the others!"

"Hmm. That's not a bad idea. I can bring you back to Daemon. He'll make you a trophy. All digimon will fear the digimon who has the leader of their saviors captured. Alright… it's a deal." Boltmon slammed his axe down onto the ground and a cage formed around Tai and Agumon. Boltmon then grabbed the cage and began to run off. "I'll be back for the rest of you later!"

"Nooooooooo!" Kari yelled as she, Takeru, and Michael watched as Boltmon ran off with Tai and Agumon.

"Well actually…!" Boltmon called back. "I'll leave you with a parting gift. Tomahawk Crunch!" Boltmon then swung his axe and a red wave of energy shot towards the three remaining digidestined. All but a giant explosion could be seen as Boltmon ran off, heading north, with an angry and screaming Tai and an unconscious Agumon.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Note: How was it? I'm going to remain in this corner unless I get at least a couple more reviews. It's not like I'm asking for your immortal souls. My birthday isn't for a while. Anyway… I'm also looking for idea's for the Digimon/NCIS crossover and want to know if I should involve the digimon or write two fics involving the digimon in the second one only. Reply in the reviews plz. Remember to R and R and that Leroy Jethro Gibbs knows everything you do (He just doesn't always understand certain things. That's why he is a detective.). See you all soon… maybe.


End file.
